Love at the Summer House
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: A short story featuring the three gorgeous Outer Senshi enjoying each other's intimate touch at their summer house. MichiruxSetsunaxHaruka lemon! Enjoy, Read'n Review!


**Love at the Summer House**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

The three gorgeous ladies were relaxing by the pool of their summer house in the Japanese countryside. Lying on comfortable lounge chairs, the women of ocean-teal, emerald-green and sandy-blonde hair were clad in sexy-as-can-be sling bikinis of their respective colors.

The teal-haired beauty turned to look at her mocha-skinned partner and reached out, taking the other woman's hand in her own and giving it a squeeze.

"Do you want me to rub lotion on you, Sets-chan~?" Michiru Kaioh asked her beautiful fellow Outer Senshi, Setsuna Meioh. The part-Romani Guardian of Time smiled wide as she took off her sunglasses, revealing her stunning emerald-green eyes.

"Sure thing. I'd love it, Michiru," She replied with a smile and made to turn around on the lounge chair she lay on. Michiru giggled and wagged her index finger in a "nuh uh" fashion.

"Come on now, Sets. Don't turn over. I want to start with your front~" The teal-eyed woman purred, and Setsuna's mocha-skinned face blushed a dark red, but she smiled nonetheless. She lay back down on the lounge chair and looked on as Michiru moved off of her own chair and straddled Setsuna's hips.

A deep chuckle came from next to Setsuna.

"C'mon, Michi. No fair! What about me~?" Haruka Tenoh whined, laying on her side and propping her head on her hand, resting her other hand on her hip in quite the classic, alluring pose. The beautiful blonde's blue eyes glimmered under the summer sun.

"Tch tch~ We already did that yesterday, and poor Sets-chan felt left out because she was making us dinner, ne Sets-chan?" Michiru smiled apologetically as she rubbed her hands back and forth to spread the lotion on them. Haruka pouted as Michiru winked at her, and then moved her hands down to get started on spreading the lotion on Setsuna's front.

"Mou~ You know I can't get enough of your hands on me, babe, but hey, Setsu needs some love too! So, by all means, put on a nice show for me, 'k~?" Haruka purred coyly.

Michiru's hands went from the green-haired lady's shoulders to her collarbone, and then, down to cup and mash her hands on Setsuna's big and beautiful, sling-covered breasts, spreading the lotion on them like an expert masseuse, making Setsuna let out some soft mewls and coos of pleasure upon having her sensitive chest touched by Michiru's expert, loving hands.

"Ooohhh~ Now it's getting good!" Haruka approved greatly, making her beloved partners giggle and, in Setsuna's case, gasp softly as Michiru's hands squeezed her breasts.

"Oh hush you, 'Ruka-kun, and let me work on Sets-chan, Ok?" Michiru pouted and turned her attention back to the greenette under her.

Michiru leaned down to kiss Setsuna.

Their warm, teal and red-painted lips mashed together perfectly in a tender, chaste caress, before they tilted their heads to deepen the kiss; their tongues soon came into play as the ladies parted their lips and their tongues touched tenderly inside their hot, wet mouths. Bits of saliva escaped from the corner of Setsuna's lips as their kiss became more passionate.

Setsuna wrapped her arms around Michiru's tiny waist, rubbing up and down the teal-haired woman's back, moving one hand to rest on Michiru's beautiful, super-exposed ass, slapping, squeezing and kneading the taut, yielding flesh. Her other hand went to the Sea Senshi's beautiful teal tresses, running her fingers through the silken locks of hair and pushing her head in to mash their lips even closer together.

The two women shivered when their voluptuous chests mashed together, their sling bikinis quickly slipping off to the sides, letting their puffy nipples rub against one another, the delicious, heated contact making the ladies moan into their kiss.

"Wow…shiiit…that is _so_ hot…!" The ladies heard Haruka's voice come out in a hiss and broke their kiss to turn and look at the blonde, who was masturbating softly, one hand buried under the bikini wedged between her legs and her other hand gently kneading a breast, shrugging the sling to the side.

Setsuna and Michiru giggled and looked at one another.

"'Ruka-kun~ Come here…we need you~" Setsuna purred with a sexy husk in her voice while Michiru beckoned Haruka with a crooked index finger. The blonde's eyes widened and then, glimmered.

"_Oh God, I love you girls!"_

-o-o-o-

An easy and quick removal of their sling bikinis and a rearranging of positions later saw the three ladies engaged in a most pleasurable position: they had made a line of sorts, with Setsuna lying on the comfy lounge chair and her legs spread as far as they would go while Michiru's tongue and fingers worked their magic between the greenette's legs, while Haruka squatted on Setsuna's face, her long, firm legs on either side of the part-Romani's head and one hand on her rich, long, green locks as Setsuna slowly and leisurely ate Haruka's pussy as the blonde grinded her crotch against Setsuna's face.

Sounds of pleasure coming from the threesome spread through the house's front lawn, nobody to hear or bother them for several miles out in the countryside.

Michiru's teal-painted lips moved expertly and lovingly across and along Setsuna's hot-pink pussy, licking along the glistening slit, kissing the outer labia, spreading the folds apart with her index and middle fingers and then, diving in with her tongue, entering Setsuna as deep as she could, and a moment later, she slid three of her fingers inside her green-haired beloved, burying the digits up to the knuckles in the vice-like grip of her pussy. The part-Romani woman's juices even squirted out a bit upon the penetration and her hips twitched, grinding against Michiru's fingers, establishing a steady, most pleasurable rhythm.

All the while Michiru's smiling lips didn't stray from Setsuna's dripping flower, licking, sucking and even nibbling on her pussy, getting out some beautiful sounds from Setsuna's lips, even if they were kind of muffled by Haruka's own womanhood, which Setsuna continued to work on, grasping and squeezing the blonde's beautiful, heart-shaped ass with enthusiasm, getting out beautiful, most enticing sounds from Haruka, who moaned, groaned and sighed into the warm summer air.

Add to that Michiru's own sounds of pleasure as the ocean-haired beauty worked her magic between her own legs as she eagerly pleasured Setsuna with her lips and one hand, while her other hand worked feverishly on her own sweet, dripping pussy, masturbating furiously; the sounds she made echoed from her mouth and into Setsuna's womanhood, giving out vibrations into her oral treatment, thus sending even more pleasure into the green-haired woman, who then made even more sounds into Haruka, driving the blonde crazy with pleasure.

Eventually, the combined pleasure became way too much for the three gorgeous Senshi, and the heat in their bodies exploded like a chain reaction starting with Michiru, who finally hit her climax from her handiwork between her own legs and the feeling of pleasuring her beloved partner, whose juices overflowed and splashed over her lovely face as Setsuna hit her own mind-numbing orgasm, screaming into Haruka's pussy. This final scream of raw pleasure sent tingles up Haruka's spine as she arched her back, grabbed the back of Setsuna's head and mashed, grinded her womanhood into her face as she hit her own orgasm, her deep voice launching a scream into the air.

This all lasted roughly ten seconds, but it felt like an eternity of bliss for the three Outer Senshi, who then collapsed into a pile of limbs, hair and hot, sweaty flesh.

-o-o-o-

A whole of five minutes later, five minutes of gasps, soft moans and other satisfied sounds, the three ladies regained their bearings.

"That…was damn amazing, girls…" Haruka began, cradling Setsuna's beautiful face to land a soft, gentle smooch on her red lips. Michiru giggled as she saw Setsuna wrap an arm around Haruka's waist and pull her in close on the lounge chair, which fortunately had enough space to fit all three Senshi with a mild degree of comfort. The Sea Senshi cuddled up to Setsuna's side, wrapping her own arms around her waist and nuzzling the part-Romani woman's big and beautiful breasts, gently kissing a hot-pink, still-hard nipple, her silken teal tresses tickling Setsuna's still-sensitive chest.

"Mmmhmm~" Setsuna hummed in response, and approval.

"We should go on these retreats more often, I think~ It's not many times that we get to go all-out at home, ne?" Michiru purred, moving up to kiss Setsuna deep and slow, and then Haruka the same way.

"True, true," Setsuna agreed.

"So…" Michiru began.

"So…?" Haruka repeated, and the Sea Senshi winked at them, looking back at the pool they were cuddling next to, which they had totally forgotten about.

"Anyone up for a skinny dip with me~?"

Haruka and Setsuna smiled.

"We love you, Michiru!"

_~FIN~_


End file.
